Perfect
by Modestdeathcab
Summary: SONGFIC! To the song Perfect by Simple Plan. Draco and Lucius' thoughts on Draco's decision.


Perfect

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Harry Potter

_Hey dad look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according to plan?  
And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?  
But it hurts when you disapprove all along_

Draco turned and looked at the Malfoy Manor for the final time. He had so many memories here, some good, most bad. He spared a glance at his father who was on the stair leading up to the front door.

Lucius Malfoy turned and met his eyes, he couldn't believe his own son, was going to side with Harry Potter! The only reason Draco was still alive, was because contrary to popular belief, Lucius _did_ in fact have a heart and couldn't bring himself to murder his own son.

Draco mouthed: I Hate You to his father, and smirked slightly when his father mouthed back: I Hate You More, I Disapprove of This.

Draco shrugged.

_And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't pretend that  
I'm alright  
And you can't change me_

Draco remembered, when he had first began to hate Voldemort. For a long time he tried to deny it, insisting that it was just his conscious kicking in, and that he should defiantly ignore it. So for the next 3 years, he loathed Potter and his relationships with caring friends. He tried so hard to make his father quit hating him, but to love him like the Weasley parents loved Potter. He soon realized that he couldn't change what his heart was making him feel, nor could he change his father's hate, that was when he went to Dumbledore.

Lucius couldn't have been any less proud of his son on the day when Draco had told him that Potter would triumph and destroy the Dark Lord, and that he would help him. Lucius could tell that Draco had been having mixed feelings about the Dark Lord but he never would have guessed it ran this deeply into him. He immediately disowned him, but not before using a couple unforgivable's on him, trying to change his mind. When he didn't succeed, Draco was kicked out.

_'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect_

It was gone, all of it. Draco had gotten to Gringotts and discovered that all of his assets where frozen until his father could remove them from his vault. This was just great, now he didn't have a place to live and he was broke. Potter flashed through his mind, but he kicked that aside. Then he thought of Dumbledore, and figured that he would let him crash at Hogwarts till he could get his life straight. So Draco apparated to Hogsmeade and started walking. Thinking how his life could get any less perfect, and screaming silent curses at his father.

Lucius watched the clock wondering whether Draco had discovered the little financial surprise yet. He heard a slight cough and looked at the fire to see a floating goblin head in the fire. It only nodded once with a grim look on his face, then the fire went back to normal and Lucius smiled slightly, He silently wished that things could go back to the way they were before this all started, but he knew in his empty heart that it was too late.

_I try not to think  
About the pain I feel inside  
Did you know you used to be my hero?  
All the days you spent with me  
Now seem so far away  
And it feels like you don't care anymore_

Draco lay in his old bed in the Slytherin Dormitories trying not to think of his father, and the pain he had caused him… He wasn't succeeding. Draco remembered when he looked up to his father, wanting to be just like him. He could remember spending time learning spells and brewing potions down in the dungeons, now that seemed so very far away. He couldn't remember the last time his father had said something caring to him, a simple hug before bed, not even a goodnight. Draco knew that his father just could care about anything anymore. Nothing and no one, except for Voldemort. Draco scowled and fell asleep.

Lucius trudged up the stairs to his and Narcissa's bed; he had almost done his usual thing where he peeked in on a sleeping Draco. He never said goodnight to him, never muttered an I Love You, but he still cared. He would make sure he was tucked in, and sleeping soundly, making sure that Draco never saw him. He fell on his bed, turned into his pillow and wept over the loss of his only son.

_'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect_

**A/N: SO! How do you like it? Pro's and Con's? I love reviews, also if you like this one then I have a lot of ideas for more songfics. Tell me if I should make them longer or shorter. Thanks for reading.**

**--- 123MichaelC**


End file.
